Grow Your Wings
by Severus Addicted
Summary: Hermione struggles with self-harm. Minerva teaches her about the Butterfly Project. WARNINGS: few swear words, graphic wounds, MAY CAUSE TRIGGER FOR SELF-HARM. AU, OOC, unsure of CP but possible small CP later in story.
1. Drowning Without Water

**A/N: This is my story through the life of Hermione Jean Granger. I tried to kill myself 3 times, they brought me back to life once. This is why I stopped writing for such a long time. I couldn't handle writing and living at the same time. I am a lot better now and I am ready to help others.**

***Be prepared: this story is graphic!* **

**The Butterfly Project **

**The Rules:  
1. When you feel like you want to cut, take a marker or pen and draw a butterfly wherever the self-harm occurs.  
2. Name the butterfly after a loved one, or someone who really wants you to get better.  
3. Do not scrub the butterfly off.  
4. If you cut before the butterfly is gone, it dies. If you don't cut, it lives.  
5. If you have more than one, cutting kills them all.  
6. Another person may draw them on you. These butterflies are extra special. Take good care of them!  
*7. Even if you don't cut, feel free to draw a butterfly anyways, to show your support.**

**I do the Butterfly Project and it works for me. Don't be afraid to try new things. Be brave. You've got this. I have faith in you. Look for your supports, lean on them. Be as kick-ass as possible everyday: be you. Someone loves you. Be a fighter, don't give in. I almost gave in but I didn't! I have faith in you.**

**~Severus Addicted.**

* * *

**Grow Your Wings**

**by Severus Addicted**

Minerva stared at Albus as if he were crazy for even thinking about allowing the girl to use such a powerful device. Even though she trusted her best friend's opinion and respected him she still wasn't sure of this decision of his.

Albus' eyes were twinkling madly as he placed the time-turner in the small hand, "I trust you have listened completely to my warnings. You must use this carefully. A time-turner is not a toy my dear child."

Hermione quickly nodded her head in agreement. Excitement about being allowed to take on all the classes she wanted caused a huge smile to be plastered on her face. "I promise, Headmaster Dumbledore, I know it's not a toy."

Minerva bit her lip in worry. It wasn't that she did not believe Hermione could handle the time-turner responsibly; she was more worried that the girl was putting too much on her plate than she could handle. Sensing that Albus has complete faith in Hermione's ability, Minerva pushed her worries aside. _I will just keep an eye on her and if it seems to be too much for her to handle I'll remove the problem whether she likes it or not._

**Two months later. . .**

Clenching the time-turner in her hand so hard her knuckles were beginning to turn white. She didn't even notice she was holding it as she viciously flipped through her Muggles A History textbook.

Harry and Ron plopped down beside her. Both smiling from ear to ear as they discussed their recent chess battle.

Hermione could have growled. Couldn't they see she was studying?!

"Merlin, she's studying _again_! What the bloody hell do you have that you need to study for?" Ron looked at her notes in disgust.

Harry scrunched his forehead as he tried to remember if he too had a test to study for. Nothing came to mind.

Hermione threw them both a cold glare, "I have a test to study for and neither of you are making that easy on me!"

Ron glared right back, "You always have a test to study for! When was the last time we hung out as friends? You're drifting away from us."

Feeling defensive, Hermione snapped back, "_I'm_ drifting away?! No I'm not! I'm trying to make myself a better, more educated student and if you have a problem with that then you can just ignore me."

Ron's face turned red in anger, "Ignore you like you ignore Harry and I?"

Harry looked horrified that Ron would drag him into their argument but before he could try to pull himself out it was too late.

"I do NOT ignore you two! Why are you being so selfish?" Hermione cried out in frustration as she stood.

Ron stood as well and snapped, "Why are you being such a nerd?"

Hurt, Hermione stared at him in silence for a minute before whispering so quietly the boys had to lean in to hear, "You have no idea what kind of stress I'm under. You have no idea so you do not have any right to call me names! Don't talk to me again!" And with that she stormed out of the common room and up to her bedroom where she slammed the door shut.

Crawling into her bed, she closed the curtains and pulled her knees up to her chest. She rocked herself back and forth as silent tears trickled down her face.

_Why am I so angry all the time? They are going to hate me. . . I probably deserve to be hated. It's not like I've really hung out with them all year. I've been too busy with my studies! But I can't just drop out of my classes: I can't be a failure! Dad would be so disgusted with me if I fail this. I hate how angry I am. Poor Ron didn't even do anything to deserve my anger. I feel like I'm turning into a monster!_

She unconsciously pulled up her pant leg and ran a finger over a scratch that was scabbing over.

_I hate the new me! Why does dad have so much faith in me? Why can't I just do my assignments and finish my studies without attacking my friends? Soon they won't be my friends! I wouldn't be my friend!_

With one swift scratch she re-opened the wound. Blood slowly rolled down, staining her pale leg.

The sting that followed quickly brought her out of her trance. Looking down at the blood, she found herself wanting to see more. This unusual want to see herself bleed made her confused but the want to see the blood grew stronger than her confusion. Digging her finger nail into the fresh wound, Hermione drug her nail down her leg. More blood appeared from the wound but it wasn't enough to satisfied her want. Once again, she dug her nail into the wound, pressed hard, then drug her nail down. Blood rolled free from the wound. She sat staring at her leg until the blood seemed to dry.

Suddenly she felt sick to her stomach. Grabbing her wand she quickly cleaned the wound, dressed it, and then rolled her pant leg back down so she no longer had to stare at her mess.

_Why did I do that? Why did it calm me? _

Curling in a ball, Hermione hid her face in her hands and wished to disappear.

_I'm so confused! I really liked how that made me feel. . . I felt in control for the first time in two months. I was so stressed out it was ridiculous but in that moment that it stung, I felt okay. I felt like I was drowning in my stress but that sting pulled me out of the water. I know it's not okay to hurt yourself. So why do I want to do it again? _

Feeling sad and a little scared, Hermione put the pillow over her face and escaped into a deep sleep that was filled with tests, scary professors, and bad grades. She awoke in a sweat three hours later and unable to shake the nightmares. Pulling up her pant leg, she undressed her wound and stared at the angry red wound.

_Maybe if I do it again this feeling will go away and I can go back to sleep. . . I hope it works._

Biting her lip, she re-opened the recent wound and watched the blood trickle down.

_No one has to know. This is my secret._

Not a minute after she re-opened her wound, the curtain around her bed ripped open.

Panicked, Hermione quickly pulled her pant leg down and glared at the intruder. Her glare didn't last long when she realized who was standing beside her bed. Gulping, Hermione bit her lip and waited for her professor to speak first.

Minerva pursed her lips and stared down at the third year, "Miss Granger, please follow me."

Hermione fumbled with the hem of her night-shirt, "But Professor McGonagall it's in the middle of the night!"

Grabbing her small wrist, she gently gave her a tug to get off the bed.

In silence, Hermione dreadfully followed to the Professor's office. Upon entering, she nervously sat down on the seat in front of the mahogany desk and waited for her professor to speak.

_Oh my goodness, I'm in so much trouble. I bet she saw my wound! How could she have known?! Why do I have to go through this? I just want to go back to bed. No, I want to see- NO STOP! Stop thinking that! Hurting yourself is bad. . . But it felt so right._

Minerva took in a deep breath before starting, "Miss Granger I am not going to hide the fact that I know you hurt yourself." She noticed Hermione was going to argue, "Do not deny it, child."

Hermione felt as if her heart stopped.

_She's going to send me away! She's disgusted in me. I am going to be expelled! Dad will be disgusted in me. . . _

Sensing her panic, Minerva came around her desk to sit beside her, "Are you wondering how I know this as the truth?"

Meekly, Hermione slowly nodded her head. She felt ashamed and refused to meet her Head of House's eyes.

Sighing, Minerva placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze, "First off, I want you to know that you will be okay. You are not in trouble, dear. Now, I know because I've been worried about you. I know you have not been handling the stress of all your classes very well. I told Headmaster Dumbledore when he gave you the time-turner that if you were struggling I would take the device from you and put you into a normal schedule. When I saw you struggling I tried to do just that but he refused and told me to have more faith in you. Do not get me wrong, Hermione, I have a lot of faith in you. I just also know that everyone has their breaking points and I was fearful of yours. Therefore, just to ease my mind, I placed a spell on you that Madam Pomfrey uses on her wards. The spell told me if you hurt yourself." Seeing Hermione's look she said, "Yes, I know you hurt yourself earlier as well but when I arrived to your bedroom you were asleep so I figured this talk could wait until the morning."

"May I see your wound? Is it cleaned yet?" Minerva asked her after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Hermione bit her lip but shook her head in denial.

Minerva patted her arm, "It's okay, dear, just show me so I can help."

This time her head shake was more forceful, "No. You're going to send me away!"

It was Minerva's turn to shake her head in denial, "You will not be sent away, Hermione. However, if this becomes worse and more dangerous you will be. I have to look out for what's best for you, sweetie. Self-harm is not considered a suicide attempt. Self-harm is trying to get your problems under control. It is a way people try to gain control of their lives again. Now that I said that though, you must realize though that just because it is not a suicide attempt does not mean that it is not just as dangerous. I want to keep you safe."

Hermione stared a hole into the floor as she continued to play with the hem of her shirt, "So what are you going to do?"

"I am going to continue to watch you. I am going to go to the Headmaster and insist he put you back into a normal third year schedule"

"NO!" Hermione interrupted as if horrified.

Sighing, Minerva patted her hand again, "You do not have a choice in this, Hermione. This is for your safety. Now, also to keep you safe I want you to feel comfortable coming to me when you want to hurt yourself. I am not a therapist, no, but I am your Head of House, and therefore, I do care about you. My private chambers door is always open for you at all hours. I am going to help you find healthier coping skills."

Hermione didn't know if she should thank her or scream at her so she stayed silent.

Minerva continued, "In the morning I am going to get ahold of your mother and father."

"No please don't," Hermione whispered in such a broken voice it broke Minerva's heart.

"They are your parents, Miss Granger, they will want to know," Minerva reminded her.

Hermione shook her head, "They won't understand. Please don't tell them."

Minerva sighed, "I have to."

Hermione glared at her, "I only did it twice! Why does that even matter? For Merlin's sake just leave me alone!" She stood and ran to the office door to leave but Minerva was one step ahead of her and flicked her wand to lock the door. Spinning on her heel to glare at her professor she snapped, "Why are you doing this? Are there not enough students for you to pry into their lives? It was TWO times!"

Minerva didn't stand from her seated position but said, "Young lady have a seat and we can continue in civil tones to each other."

"CIVIL TONES MY ASS!" Shocked at what just came out of her own mouth, Hermione's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with her hand.

Slowly standing from her chair, Minerva pointed to the seat beside her and said in a cool tone, "Hermione Jean Granger you _will_ have a seat. Once seated I would like you to take three deep breaths, close your eyes, and focus on something you enjoy. Once you are calm we may continue."

Hermione didn't move a muscle.

Minerva gave a thrust of her finger to point at the chair one more time, "I will not tell you again."

Slowly, Hermione moved back to the chair and sat down. She was still shocked with herself for swearing - she _never_ swears!

Once she sat, Minerva sat down beside her and waited silently as the child followed her instructions.

After a few minutes of silence, Hermione finally peeked at her and whispered, "I'm sorry I screamed at you. I don't know what's come over me lately I just get so angry!"

Minerva nodded her head, "I will let it go this time just because I have never heard you swear before and I truly believe it will not happen again if you know what is best for you."

Hermione quickly took the threat as it was and said, "It won't happen again Professor McGonagall. I'm really sorry."

Minerva accepted her apology then moved on in their conversation, "I will teach you coping skills for your anger, depression, anxiety, and anything else you want coping skills for. Being Head of House I had to get a degree in psychology if anything like this happens, so you are in good hands."

Hermione bit her lip but nodded her head. Shame bubbled in her stomach causing her to feel sick. "May I go back to bed now?"

Minerva sadly shook her head, "We need to take care of that wound, dear. Come, we'll go to Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione refused to stand with her and shook her head, "Please can you just do it?"

Minerva sighed. She quickly noted that Hermione will not make this easy on her. Crouching down in front of the girl, Minerva rolled her pant leg up as she said, "I will clean it and dress it but in the morning I will have to tell Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione realized arguing wouldn't get her anywhere on that case so she simply nodded her head.

After the wound was fixed up, Minerva walked Hermione back to her bedroom. On the way to the room Minerva reminded her that she spell is still on her and that if she needs anything to come to her.

Once Professor McGonagall was gone, Hermione curled in a tight ball under her blankets to hide her tears of shame, guilt, and confusion.

_I just want to disappear. . ._

* * *

**A/N: Originally I was planning this to be a one-shot but I am going to let that up to you. Let me know what you think! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Severus Addicted**

**800-SUICIDE: 800-784-2433**

**Yellow Ribbon Project: 303-429-3530, 3531, 3532**

**Youth Crisis Line: 800-843-520**


	2. Taunting Urges

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! Some readers wanted it to not be a one-shot so here ya go!**

**~Severus Addicted**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Taunting Urges**

Harry sighed as he watched Hermione stomp away. Turning to Ron, he gave him a cold look, "Ron, stop harassing her. Can you not tell there's something going on with her? I'm worried about her and you're not making this situation any better. Give her a break!"

Ron huffed but he knew deep down Harry was right, "She's not taking any more classes than us. I just don't understand what her problem is! She needs to take a chill pill."

"I don't know anything more than you do, Ron, but I do know she's struggling this year. We are her best friends, it's our job to take care of her! It's our job to protect her and help her! But no, we aren't doing any of that "noble friend" shit! Instead, when she gets upset we just attack her and make her feel worse!"

Ron bit his lip in shame, "Don't include yourself in that statement, Harry. You haven't been doing that to her, I have. Merlin's beard, I really screwed up!"

Harry patted him on the shoulder "We can make it up to her. Let's just let her cool down for a bit and then we will go find her. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

Hermione struggled to even her breathing as she stared at her reflection in the third floor girls' lavatory. Luckily the only other person (if you could consider her a person) that ever comes in here is Moaning Myrtle.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione clenched her fists and lowered her gaze to the drain hole to watch the water disappear in a swirl.

_At this very moment Professor McGonagall is calling my parents. I cannot believe I left this happen! My world is going to shatter. . . Dad will be disgusted in me and mom will refuse to speak to me! I won't be loved anymore. They are going to hate me. I hate me so why wouldn't they?_

A sudden sting appeared in the palm of her right and she quickly un-clenched her fist. A small cut taunted her as a drop of blood emerged from the wound. Staring at the red liquid, Hermione found herself wanting to see more.

Stretching out her hand to be flat, Hermione winced as the cut stung. Once she had her hand flat, with her left hand she gripped her right hand and gave it a squeeze. More blood bubbled up from the small cut.

_Why am I doing this again? Professor McGonagall is going to find out! _

Hermione quickly left go in a panic. The last thing she needed was for Professor McGonagall to come after her again!

Suddenly a thought came to her: _Unless she believes it was a mistake. After all, I didn't mean to hurt myself in the first place!_

With that in mind, Hermione gave another squeeze of her hand. Another small bubble of blood appeared and rolled down the side of her hand.

Hearing someone enter the bathroom, Hermione quickly put her hand under the running water. The blood quickly swirled down the drain.

The footsteps stopped behind her causing goosebumps to appear on her arms and her hair to stand on end. Peeking up at the mirror, she noticed Professor McGonagall standing there, simply staring at her.

Gulping uncomfortably, Hermione slowly turned to look at her face-to-face, "I know why you are here but you have to realize I did not hurt myself on purpose. I was upset and my hands were clenched and my nail dug into my hand. I didn't mean to!"

Minerva pursed her lips, "Hermione, lies are not accepted in my presence."

Cheeks growing hot, she lowered her gaze to the stone floor, "Truly though, Professor, I did not mean to do it!"

Tapping her chin, she gently lifted her face, "Look at me, Hermione."

Biting her lip, she kept her gaze fixed on the floor.

_This is so embarrassing! I can't believe I got myself into this AGAIN!_

Holding in a sigh, Minerva said, "I know the original cut was an accident but what you did afterwards was on purpose, dear child."

Hermione huffed and pulled her chin out of her Professor's grip, "Why does that even matter?!"

_Why can't she just leave me alone? If I want to do this then that's my decision! I own my body and I can do anything I want with it!_

Sensing her thoughts, Minerva said, "It matters because it is my job to protect you."

Moving away from her in anger, Hermione had to force herself not to stomp her feet. Giving her a glare, Hermione snapped, "It's your job to protect me? What if I don't want protected?! Back off!"

Minerva closed the gap between them in a split second, "I cannot do that! If I do that and, heaven forbid, you get worse you _will_ be sent away to a hospital. Do you want that?"

This made her freeze.

Trapped, she didn't know what to do or say. Biting her lip, she squeezed her eyes shut tight to keep any tears from appearing.

Minerva's heart clenched for the child in front of her. Without another thought, Minerva pulled her into a warm hug.

After a few minutes of silence, Minerva dropped her hands and looked at the sad child, "You are not alone in this, sweetie. I called your parents this morning, they did not answer."

Hermione left out a sigh of relief, "Oh good! I don't want them to know!"

"They must be informed, child," Minerva reminded her a little more forcefully.

Shaking her head, Hermione moved away from her again, "No they don't! They won't be happy with me. . . Please don't tell them, I'm begging you!"

Minerva sighed, "I seriously doubt you would be in trouble for this. You did not misbehave. You are simply struggling with your stress. What are you afraid of? That you will get grounded or something?"

Blushing, Hermione shrugged, "I'm afraid of disappointment."

Minerva could relate to that. When she was younger, in her opinion, disappointment was worse than being yelled at! Giving her an understanding smile, Minerva patted her arm, "It will be okay, dear."

_No it won't be okay! They are going to stop loving me and I will be shunned from the family! My family doesn't accept anything less than perfect! They'll see me as a failure!_

Tears filled her eyes as she shook her head, "You don't understand!"

Minerva picked up her hand to inspect the wound. It was very small compared to last night's. Pulling out a muggle band aid from her pocket, Minerva covered the cut up.

She surprised herself but almost kissing the banded area; luckily Hermione didn't notice her slip. To her, kisses make injuries heal faster but she didn't want to scare the child away. Therefore, a kiss to make everything better can wait until her mother sees her.

Patting Hermione's shoulder, Minerva turned toward the exit, "Follow me, Miss Granger."

Hermione followed in a dreadful silence.

When they reached her office Minerva held her door open for her student and then entered herself. Reaching her desk, Minerva pulled out a muggle fashioned finger-nail clipper. Turning to Hermione she gestured for her to bring her hand towards her.

Hermione stared at her like she was insane. "What are you going to do with those?"

Minerva reached out and grabbed her hand herself. Forcing it towards her, she answered Hermione's question, "I am going to clip your nails of course."

Roughly pulling her hand away, Hermione glared at her, "I don't want my nails clipped!"

Giving her an impatient, cool look she answered in an even tone, "You keep hurting yourself with your nails. Therefore, your nails have to go to keep you safe."

Glaring at her, Hermione hid her hands behind her back. "I own my body! If I don't want my nails clipped then they're not going to be clipped!"

Minerva's patience was wearing thin, "You have two choices: either have your nails clipped or I am going to put a spell on them that will turn the tips into cotton. I am sure you can imagine how strange cotton tips would look on your hands."

This time Hermione really did stomp her feet, "I don't want either of those options! This is MY freaking body not YOURS!"

"Young lady if you know what is best for you watch your language! I have never in all of my teaching career had a third year speak to me like that!"

"Oh yeah? What are you doing to do if I don't watch my language?! You're already taking away my free will! You're already taking away my rights to my body!"

In a single swift movement, Minerva had ahold of Hermione's ear and she walked her over to a corner. "You will stand here until you have calmed down. Take deep breaths, close your eyes, and think of something relaxing."

Being her stubborn self, Hermione turned back around to face her irate professor, "You're being ridiculous!"

Minerva thinned her lips and made a motion with her hands to direct the disobedient student to turn back around.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm not a baby. I'm NOT going to face the corner! I'm NOT going to let you clip my nails and you're NOT going to turn them into cotton!"

Minerva anger was quickly boiling over and she prayed the child would do as she said before she did something she would regret later.

Sighing, Minerva sat down at her desk and pretended to ignore the child. Hermione was obviously throwing a fit because she wanted attention.

Seeing her Head of House sit down at her desk, Hermione took that as a sign that she won the argument. "See? Was that so hard to leave me be?"

Minerva's eyebrows shot up, "Young lady you are really pushing your luck. Have a seat."

Huffing, Hermione did as she was instructed, "Fine! But you are _not_ going to do anything to my nails!"

"If I do not trim your nails or do anything to them today and you hurt yourself again with your nails you will lose them faster than Seamus blows up his potions. Am I understood?" Minerva gave her a stern look that dared her to argue.

She agreed but she did so in a tone that told Minerva she was _not_ happy about the arrangement.

Once she was seated, Minerva continued speaking, "What caused you to want to hurt yourself earlier?"

Hermione clenched her jaw and glared at the floor.

Minerva sighed, "Hermione, I am just trying to help you. Please, I am here for you."

A few minutes passed by in silence before Hermione finally un-clenched her jaw and peeked up at her Professor, "I didn't plan to hurt myself, Professor McGonagall."

Nodding, she asked another question, "What made you so mad that you clenched your fists so hard it broke through your skin?"

Lowering her gaze back to the floor, Hermione went silent again.

"Are you stressed out over school assignments?" Minerva asked softly.

Hermione shook her head.

"Did you get into a fight with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?"

This time Hermione looked back up at her but continued to stay silent.

Nodding her head, Minerva said, still in a gentle tone, "Would you like to talk about what happened?"

Hermione bit her lip debating whether she should spill or not. After a minute of silence, she said, "Ron was being a jerk."

Minerva stayed silent giving her the floor to speak openly.

"He keeps picking on me because I have to study all the time! It's not fair! Why can't he see that I'm working really hard? I shouldn't be made fun of because of that!"

Standing from her chair, she began pacing. "He constantly calls me a nerd! I am _not_ a nerd! Just because I love books and I take pride in my school work does not make me a nerd!"

Minerva flicked her wand and a tea-pot appeared with two cups. Pouring them both a cup, she glanced up at the fuming student in front of her. Handing her a cup, she asked, "Has Harry done anything wrong?"

Hermione gratefully accepted the cup of tea, "Thank you." Then, sitting the cup back down, she began pacing again. "No, Harry has not done anything wrong but he hasn't stopped Ron from picking on me either!"

Minerva nodded in understanding, "Well, after today you will no longer have to worry about studying as much for classes."

Hermione stared at her with wide, surprised eyes, "No! I have to keep taking those classes!"

In a firm voice, she replied, "No. You do not have to keep taking those classes and you won't be continuing them. This is not up for debate."

Panicked, Hermione felt her breathing become heavy, "You don't understand! I have to take those classes!"

Standing from her seat, Minerva gently grabbed Hermione's arm and forced her to sit down. Pulling the other chair in front of the girl, she sat down. "Then tell me, Hermione. Explain to me why you must take these classes. If I do not understand then help me understand."

Tears of frustration appeared in her eyes and she shook her head.

Without thought, Minerva wiped a tear from her cheek. "Tell me, dear."

Shuddering from trying to keep herself from bawling, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and stayed silent.

Minerva gave her time and poured Hermione another cup of tea.

Slowly she opened her eyes but bit her lip. Realizing her professor was not forcing her into speaking, she slowly relaxed.

The urge to hurt herself was becoming overwhelming.

_Why can't she just leave me alone? I don't want to be bothered anymore! I want to be alone so I can pick and feel that wonderful sting again. I don't want to be bothered! I want to bleed! _

Sensing her uneasiness, Minerva placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Hermione, it's okay. Speak to me."

Hermione snapped.

In a sudden rush of frustration Hermione jumped from her seat to begin pacing back and forth. Tears streamed freely down her face as she spoke. "If I don't take those classes my dad will be disappointed in me! I never do anything that they are proud of! I am good at school though and it's the only thing that they will ever be a little proud of me for! If you take that away you know how mad they would be at me? No you don't know! If you tell them that I hurt myself you know how mad they would be? They would hate me! You have no idea what would happen! You don't know them! I would be shunned from the family! They would be disgusted in me! You have no idea what they are like so leave me alone! Stay out of my business!" With that, she stormed toward the door, forgetting it was locked. Pounding on the locked door, more tears streamed down her face. She spun to shout at her professor, "LET ME OUT!"

Hurrying over to her student, Minerva grabbed Hermione's arms and forced them against the child's sides. She was worried Hermione would accidentally hurt herself in her wrath. Minerva struggled to hold her still as she whispered in the girl's ear, "Hermione, you need to calm down. Take a deep breath."

Hermione pushed and pulled to try to get out of her grasp, "LEAVE ME GO!"

Keeping her grip strong, Minerva forced herself to stay calm, "Child, stop fighting me. I will not let you go until you have calmed down."

Stomping her feet, Hermione tried to push her away, "I'll calm down when you leave go of me!"

Minerva weighed her options. She wasn't completely positive letting the girl go would be a wise decision but she dropped her hands. She realized holding Hermione down against her will was only causing more trauma for the child.

Taking a step back, Minerva watched Hermione closely. If, for any reason, Minerva thought her student was in danger of herself she would once again hold her down.

Breathing deeply, Hermione stumbled against the wall and slid down on her backside. Pulling her knees up to her chest, Hermione hid her face.

Tears were streaming down her face so fast she felt she had no control over her emotions anymore. Her body started shaking and, for what seemed like the tenth time that day, she found it difficult to breathe. Snot and tears mixed together as she let her emotions fly.

Wincing as her bones cracked, Minerva lowered herself beside the distraught child. Placing her hand on the child's back, she began rubbing small circles and whispering words of hope.

Once Hermione's cries slowed, Minerva started speaking. "Darling I am sure your parents will not react in such a negative way. Most definitely they will be quite upset but I cannot see a parent "shunning" their child because he or she is going through a hard time. I am sure they will understand."

Hermione vigorously shook her head causing a small tear to fly off her face and land on Minerva's arm.

Gently running her thumb across Hermione's cheek, Minerva gathered all the tears and continued in an encouraging tone, "How about we speak to them together?"

Hermione bit her lip. She knew she would not win this argument and so she dreadfully nodded her head.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts and feelings on this story!**

**~Severus Addicted**

**800-SUICIDE: 800-784-2433**

**Yellow Ribbon Project: 303-429-3530, 3531, 3532**

**Youth Crisis Line: 800-843-520**


	3. A Broken Family Tree

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

***Warning this story is graphic!***

**~Severus Addicted**

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Broken Family Tree**

Minerva placed her hands on her student's shoulder as she rang the doorbell.

_This is my home (for now until they shun me) I should probably just go in._

"Should we just go in?" Hermione whispered because she didn't trust her voice.

Minerva shook her head, "No because they do not know that you are home. Let's just wait until they open the door."

They didn't have to wait long.

Mr. Granger opened the door. Once he noticed it was Hermione he pulled her into a hug, "Darling! What are you doing home?" Holding the door open for Minerva to enter he closed it behind her then led them into the living room. Pointing to the chairs for Minerva to pick a seat, he hollered for his wife.

Once Mrs. Granger was standing beside her husband, she looked from Minerva to Hermione and back again, "Did you do something wrong, Hermione Jean Granger?" She asked in a deadly tone.

Hermione gulped.

Minerva quickly jumped in to save the child from any punishment, "No, no, no. She is not in any trouble, Mrs. Granger. Hermione is a very well-behaved child."

Mrs. Granger gave a firm nod of her head, "She better be."

Hermione lowered her gaze to the floor.

_This is horrible. . . I hate my life. I want to disappear and never be found!_

Mr. Granger led his wife to a seat and then sat down beside her, "Then, what, may I ask, has brought you here?"

Glancing over at her nervous student, Minerva said, "Hermione is struggling this year with stress and coping skills."

Mr. Granger gave Hermione a strange look that Minerva could not comprehend, "What does that mean, Professor?"

Hermione shrank in her seat and stared a hole into the carpet.

Minerva started to doubt if coming here was such a good idea. Taking a calming breath, she continued, "Hermione is struggling with healthy coping skills when she becomes overwhelmed."

Mrs. Granger stared at her daughter in what seemed to be shock and disapproval, "What kind of coping skills is she using?"

Minerva almost shuddered at the tone the woman used, "She has started to hurt herself, Madam. I thought her parents should know. We are keeping her safe and we have removed her from some of her classes."

Her parents were silent but their faces told Minerva that Hermione had a right to be worried about telling her parents of her problem.

Gulping, Hermione chanced a glance at her parents. She immediately regretted it and looked at the ground again.

_They hate me. _

Suddenly Mrs. Granger broke the awkward silence, "Why would you do that? You are a smart girl. Do you _want _to give our name a bad reputation?"

Hermione looked up at this and quickly shook her head, "No! It's not that at all. I'm sorry!"

Mrs. Granger put her hand up to stop her daughter from speaking, "I am very disappointed in you, young lady! You will stop this nonsense before coming home in the summer!"

Minerva's jaw dropped, "Mrs. Granger, no disrespect, but what your daughter is going through is not nonsense. Many people in the world suffer from self-harm. Self-harm is not something she can simply "get over." She needs counseling and support."

Mrs. Granger gave a firm shake, "No, she _can_ get over it! Just stop hurting yourself! You're just being ridiculous and I WILL NOT have my daughter slicing herself up!"

Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she kept her gaze locked on the floor.

Minerva's blood boiled, "She is not ridiculous, madam! She is struggling. She is sick! Your daughter needs you!"

"That is _not_ my daughter. My daughter is not stupid enough to do that!" Mrs. Granger snapped with so much hatred in her voice it made Minerva shiver.

Minerva looked at Mr. Granger for help, "Do you feel this way too, Mr. Granger?"

Mr. Granger stared straight ahead and refused to answer.

Minerva was shaking in anger, "I thought parents were supposed to love and support their children in everything they do! Would you push her away if she was suffering from cancer?"

Mrs. Granger lifted her nose, "That would be different! She is not my daughter until she gets over this stupid episode. Hermione Jean go get whatever you want out of your bedroom. You will not be coming home for Christmas break let alone come home at all until you pull yourself together!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran upstairs.

Minerva found herself torn between hexing the two horrendous adults or going to support and help her young lion.

Standing from her seat, Minerva said in a deadly tone, "Neither of you deserved to have children if this is the way you treat them!"

Mrs. Granger glared at her, "I want you both out of my house as soon as possible."

Minerva looked one last time at Mr. Granger who continued to stare at the floor in silence.

Shaking her head in disappointment, she quickly went upstairs to help Hermione.

When she entered the girl's pink bedroom she saw Hermione curled up in her corner crying so hard her shoulders hit the wall with every shake. Kneeling down in front of her, Minerva pulled her into a tight hug, "It's going to be alright, Hermione. I am sorry for making you come here."

Hermione sniffled, "I TOLD you! You didn't listen to me! They hate me now! They don't want anything to do with me!"

Minerva wiped away the tears on her face, "I was wrong. Oh sweetie, I was wrong. I wish I wasn't wrong though! I just cannot fathom the fact that any parent would treat their child in that fashion. I am so sorry, dear."

Standing, Minerva waved her wand around the room making everything disappear, "Come on, sweetie. Let's get back to Hogwarts."

Hermione curled into a tighter ball in the corner and refused to move, "I don't want to leave. This is my home!"

Minerva's heart broke as she tried to gently pull the child to her feet, "We have to leave, sweetie."

Hermione broke, she went limp and just bawled.

Minerva put a feather light charm on her and picked her up. Spinning on the spot, Minerva apparated back to her private rooms.

Sitting on her couch, she pulled the girl closer to her and held her as she cried. Rubbing circles on her back, Minerva allowed her own tears to fall down as she thought about the poor child on her lap.

An hour or two later Hermione awoke to find herself curled up on the lap of her professor. Blushing, Hermione noticed she was also asleep. Slowly standing, Hermione looked around herself in confusion.

_Why am I here again?_

Then suddenly it hit her. Her heart pained as she recalled the events and the hurtful words her mother said. Leaving the living room she found herself standing in a small kitchen.

_I knew this would happen. They no longer love me. No one loves me. I am a freak!_

Opening up all the drawers until she found what she was looking for, Hermione pulled out a small peeling knife. Lowering herself down on the floor, Hermione closed her eyes and pressed the knife hard against her pale skin.

As she drug the knife across her wrist a sting made her breath hitch in her throat. Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched a trickle of blood appear and roll down her arm. Biting her lip, she added another red line. And then another. And another.

_I don't want to be alive anymore! I hate this! I hate myself! _

Pressing the knife against her skin again, Hermione left out a cry as she drug it across. Blood rolled down her arm and dripped on the floor.

Just as she was about to add another line to her arm the knife disappeared from her grasp and she heard her professor shout out, as if she were miles away, "Hermione!"

Everything went black.

When she finally awoke she found herself laying on a bed in the Infirmary. Feeling a sting as she tried to move, Hermione looked down at her arm. Her arm was all bandaged up with white gauze.

Sighing, Hermione dropped against the pillow on her back.

Feeling hopeless and angry, Hermione closed her eyes to hold back the tears of frustration.

_Why am I still alive? _

Whispered voices caught her attention and she strained to listen in.

"I am having a St. Mungo's nurse come to evaluate her. They are getting her room ready." Madam Pomfrey told whoever was talking to her.

Hermione bit her lip as she held in a cry.

_They're sending me away! I don't want to go to a hospital!_

"No you cannot send her there. I can take care of her!" Minerva replied back to her.

"She cut herself really bad in your presence, Minerva. This is bigger then you. She needs medical help," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I can take care of her, Poppy! I will proof the house, I will place wards around anything that could be dangerous to her. I will help her. Please, don't send her there," Minerva pleaded.

"This is not up for discussion, Min. I am sorry. She will go to St. Mungos for at least a few days and when they decide she can be released into your care she will be. But before she gets released you must proof your house just like you said. Put wards around the knife drawer. Put a spell on the glass to make it unbreakable. You cannot take any chances when she gets placed into your care."

"When do you think they will release her?" Minerva asked in a defeated voice.

"I do not know, Min. Also, when the nurse gets here tell her your idea about her staying with you it may make Hermione's stay shorter."

The sound of the Infirmary door opening echoed through the room.

"Good evening Madam Pomfrey. I am Miss Kline. How is your patient?" The woman asked in a kind tone.

"She is asleep, Miss Kline," Madam Pomfrey replied.

"If I proof my rooms here, put a ward on anything that could be harmful to her, put a spell on the glass to make it unbreakable, and keep a close eye on her could she stay with me?" Minerva asked hopefully.

"I would like her to stay at least for two days in St. Mungos but after that your idea sounds wonderful. During her stay we will get her a mobile counselor and see about putting her on anti-depressants. When she gets put in your care would you be able to teach her healthy coping skills?" Miss Kline asked.

"Yes I can." Minerva responded quickly.

"Then it's a deal. She will stay in St. Mungos for two days until we get everything lined up for her and then you may come and get her. Also, during her stay you may come visit her." Miss Kline said.

Hermione heard footsteps near her bed so she stayed still.

Someone patted her shoulder and said, "Hermione, dearie, wake up. A nurse is here to speak with you," it was Madam Pomfrey.

Slowly opening her eyes to make it look like she just woke up, Hermione stared at them in fear. She stayed silent as the nurse ran diagnostics over her.

All three took turns filling her in about what was going to happen during the next two days.

Hermione roughly shook her head, "I don't want to go to a hospital! Please don't make me!"

Miss Kline gave her an understanding smile, "St. Mungos is a wonderful place. We will treat you well."

Hermione wanted to throw a temper tantrum. She wanted to throw something! "I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Hermione yelled in anger.

Minerva took this as her cue to jump in, gently grabbed her hand, she ran her thumb across the child's skin and whispered, "Calm down, Hermione, it's going to be okay. You will only be going for two days. Then, I will come get you and you will live with me for a while."

Pulling her hand out of her professor's gentle grasp, Hermione shouted, "You can't make me go to that dumb hospital!"

Minerva sighed and gladly allowed someone else to respond.

"You have no choice. You can either come by your own choice or I will have to put you on a suicide watch and make you come anyway," Miss Kline replied matter-of-factly.

Hermione glared at the blanket as if everything was the blanket's fault, "That's not fair. I don't want this."

"I don't want to hear that you killed yourself," Miss Kline replied.

Hermione huffed, "This isn't fair."

Madam Pomfrey gave her a sad half-smile, "I know, Hermione."

"NO YOU DON'T KNOW! I HATE YOU ALL! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hermione screamed and covered her face with the blanket.

Minerva sighed and turned to the other two, "Can I speak to her alone?"

They both agreed and left the Infirmary.

Once the door closed behind them, Minerva said in a gentle voice, "Sweetie, you will only be there for two days and I will come visit you every day."

Hermione shook her head under the blanket, "I'd rather be tortured by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named then be put in a crazy bin!"

Sighing, Minerva tried to pull the blanket off her face, "I promise, it will not that bad. I don't believe anything could be that bad."

"Have you ever been put in a mental hospital?" She peeked out from under the blanket.

Minerva shook her head, "No, I have not. If it is so bad that you cannot stand it I will sign you out. Deal?"

Slowly, Hermione nodded her head, "I'm scared. . ."

Patting Hermione's knee, she whispered, "I know sweetie. I am sure they are very nice though."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What if they drug me?"

Minerva shook her head, "They will only do that if you go AWOL or you are a threat to yourself or someone else."

Hermione groaned, "What if the food sucks?"

Minerva chuckled, "Then I will bring you a snack when I come to visit."

"What if the bed is uncomfortable?"

"Then I will place a charm on it to make it more comfortable," Minerva replied right away.

"What if the other patients are scary?"

"Then I will turn them all into frogs! Besides that though, I am sure they will not put you near people who could harm you."

"What if they do not let me leave after two days?"

"Then I will come and kidnap you," Minerva replied with a smile.

Hermione smiled at that response, "No you wouldn't!"

"Test me," Minerva replied with a smirk and a wink.

This made Hermione laugh even though she knew her professor was joking.

Satisfied with herself, Minerva said, "I know you can do this. You are a strong witch, Hermione."

Hermione's smile fell a little but she nodded her head, "Thanks, Professor McGonagall."

"Call me Minerva, dear," Minerva said gently.

Smiling, Hermione tried the name out, "Minerva. . . Do you promise you will come visit me?"

Nodding her head, she said, "I promise, dear."

The other two woman re-entered the Infirmary and walked over to them.

Miss Kline gave Hermione a small smile which made Hermione's disappear right away, "Are you ready, Hermione?"

Hermione glanced over at Minerva for support. Seeing Minerva's small smile of encouragement, Hermione gave a small nod of her head.

Helping her stand, Minerva gave her a hug.

Miss Kline held out her hand for her and waited for her to take it.

Hermione stared at the hand as if it were on fire.

"Take my hand. We are apparating to the hospital, dear," Miss Kline answered her unspoken question.

Hesitantly, Hermione grabbed the nurse's hand.

Looking one last time at Minerva, she disappeared in a pop.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review!**

**This upcoming chapter will describe St. Mungos Mental ward as I saw the hospital that I attended. Hermione's feelings and the events that will go on are all real-life events that happened to me (obviously besides any magic!).**

**Keep the respect :)**

**~Severus Addicted**

**800-SUICIDE: 800-784-2433**

**Yellow Ribbon Project: 303-429-3530, 3531, 3532**

**Youth Crisis Line: 800-843-520**


	4. Sparkles Can Fix Anything

**A/N: Thanks for all the support and reviews!**

**~Severus Addicted**

**In this chapter I will go into detail about the examination process that I went through during my stay at a hospital. Many of you will probably get mad at the process: I know I did. Hermione's feelings and thoughts toward the examination process were my exact feelings during it. When you review you may want to rant and rave about the examination process and exclaim how unfair and how "no hospital does that" but I have been to two mental hospitals and both made me go through this horror. **

**Keep the respect.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Sparkles Can Fix Anything**

Appearing in a white office, Hermione found herself sitting on an uncomfortable, plastic chair in front of a big desk.

Looking to her side she noticed Miss Kline seated in another plastic chair filling out papers.

Hermione bit her lip and stayed silent as the nurses filled out paperwork after paperwork.

"Give me your hand please," The big man sitting behind the desk asked her in a gruff voice.

Hermione swallowed and looked as if she wanted to run.

Offering her a smile that seemed strange on his face, the man said, "It's okay, Hermione, I won't hurt you. I just need to put this wrist band on her arm, okay?"

Hermione studied the band, "What's it for?"

"It has your room number, name, I.D," He explained softly.

Slowly, Hermione gave him her hand and allowed him to put the band on her.

Miss Kline handed him the papers she was filling out and then turned to look at her, "I am going to ask you some questions that you must answer truthfully."

After Hermione gave a hesitant nod she continued, "Do you have any allergies?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Do you have any tattoos?"

Hermione smirked, "No, I'm thirteen!"

This brought an amused smile to both their faces.

The man chuckled, "You have no idea at what age kids get their bodies inked anymore."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I guess."

Miss Kline continued, "Tell Mr. Hains here why I have brought you here."

Hermione's smile immediately disappeared, "Why can't you just tell him?"

"You are going to have to get used to answering this question, dear. Do not be ashamed. You will answer this question almost everyday during Group Therapy."

Hermione stood from her chair, "Hold up! No one said anything about Group Therapy! I don't want to do that! That's stupid!"

Sighing, Miss Kline replied, "You have to. Now, tell Mr. Hains why you are here."

Hermione clenched her teeth and glared at the desk in front of her.

Mr. Hains tapped his desk and said patiently, "Are you a drug addict?"

Hermione shook her head, "No."

He asked another question, "Are you a cutter?"

Hermione's eyes widened at the name, "Excuse me?"

Miss Kline sighed, "Yes, you are considered a cutter."

Hermione glared at them, "That's an awful name!"

Mr. Hains glanced at Miss Kline uneasily.

"What do you call yourself then?" Miss Kline asked as if she were annoyed.

"I call myself by my name! Just because I hurt myself doesn't mean I must have a title!" Hermione shouted.

"If you do not calm down, Hermione, I am going to have to give you-"

"Bite me! You can stick your titles up your ass!" Hermione snapped in anger.

Mr. Hains stood from his seat, went around the table and gently pushed Hermione back into her seat, "Miss you need to calm down. We won't call you a cutter, anymore. I promise." He glared over at Miss Kline until she nodded her head in agreement.

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, "I want to go home."

Mr. Hains shook his head, "You cannot go home yet. Now, please, Hermione, let's just finish this process up and then I will take you to your room and help you get settled, okay?"

"When will Minerva come to visit me?" Hermione asked.

"Visiting hours are between 3-5," He answered gently.

Before Hermione could ask another question, Miss Kline stood and said, "Hermione I need you to follow me."

"I don't trust you. Where are you taking me?" Hermione asked before she even stood up.

Miss Kline looked highly annoyed, "I have to examine you."

Hermione paled, "No."

Mr. Hains jumped in before things got out of hand again, "It is just a quick once over. I won't be in the bathroom with you two. It's okay."

"I'm _not_ going to get naked for her to check me out!" Hermione snapped in disgust.

"Okay what if I get a different nurse?" Mr. Hains offered gently.

Hermione glared at the floor.

"Miss Kline I need you to go find a new nurse and then return to what you were doing before you were called away," Mr Hains said.

Hermione sat rigidly on plastic seat. Tears of frustration and embarrassment rimmed her eyes as she thought about the upcoming invasion of privacy.

Mr. Hains looked at her sadly, "Would you like a stuffed animal to hold while the examination goes on? You can keep it afterwards?"

The tears finally rolled down her face, "I don't want to be here."

A blonde haired nurse entered the room. She looked to be about twenty years old. Smiling at Hermione she said, "Hello, sweetie, my name is Miss Klingingsmith but you may call me by my first name: Maria."

She held out her hand and waited for Hermione to shake it.

Hesitantly, Hermione shook her hand, "My name is Hermione. . ."

Maria's smile helped her relax a little, "I know the examination process is super embarrassing but I promise it will be extremely quick and painless! Besides, we are both girls after all."

Hermione bit her lip, "I feel like I'm about to get molested."

Maria's smile fell, "Oh sweetie I'm sorry you feel that way."

"W-why do you have to do that?" Hermione's voice shook from nerves.

Mr. Hains jumped in to explain, "Well, dear, we just like to make sure no one is carrying anything with them that could hurt themselves that cannot be caught by the magical examination."

Hermione bit her lip, "C-can I keep my underwear on?"

Mr. Hains looked pained as he replied, "Normally every article of clothing must be removed."

Hermione looked horrified, "But why would anyone put something down there?!"

This caused Mr. Hains to chuckle, "You would be surprised."

Seeing her terrified and sad face caused him to feel bad, "I'll tell ya what, Hermione. I will sign off that I told Maria that you can keep your underwear on. However, if I find you hurt yourself you will immediately be put in the safe-room. Deal?"

Hermione quickly nodded her head.

Before Maria led her out of the room Mr. Hains offered her a grey stuffed hippo, "Here, dear."

Hermione took the stuffed animal and held it close to her. Just because she's thirteen doesn't mean she's too old for the support of an old stuffed animal.

Following Maria into a bathroom, Hermione stood nervously as Maria pulled out a clipboard. "What do you need the clipboard for?"

"I have to mark if you have any scars or marks on your body, sweetie."

Hermione slowly nodded her head, _I guess that makes sense._

"Alright, let's do this as fast as we can okay?" After Hermione nodded she said, "Please remove your clothes except your underwear."

Nervously, Hermione took off her clothes.

She felt her cheeks growing red as she covered up her top with her hands.

Maria gave her an understanding smile, "It's okay, don't be embarrassed."

Seeing a scar on her stomach, she asked, "Where did that scar come from dear?"

Hermione kept her gaze locked on the floor, "When I was six I had a bicycling accident and I was in a bathing suit. I have a scar down by my ankle from the same accident."

Maria nodded and marked it down. Turning her back, she said, "You may get dressed, Hermione."

Hermione couldn't be told twice and she quickly threw on her clothes.

Once she was dressed, Maria turned back around, "Alright, I'm going to take you to your room. In a half an hour we are having a Group Therapy session that you must attend."

Hermione sighed and followed Maria to a door. The door had a small window at the top and a lock on the outside.

Hermione stared at it in horror, "Am I going to be locked in here?"

Maria shook her head, "The lock is only for your protection. Every door has a lock on it for when a patient goes AWOL."

That made her feel better.

Entering the plain room, Hermione looked at the bed in disgust, "That looks really uncomfortable."

Maria nodded, "If needed you can get a nurse to come make it comfier."

"Can you just turn it into memory foam now?" Hermione asked with a smile.

Maria chuckled and flicked her wand, "Better?"

Hermione flopped on the bed and left out a relieved sigh, "Much, thank you."

"Remember, there is a Group Therapy session in a half an hour. Make sure you are there or you will not get a bedtime snack tonight."

Hermione rolled her eyes into the pillow, _How old do they think I am? Three?_

Pulling the stuffed hippo close, Hermione clenched her eyes tight to keep from crying.

_I don't want to be here. I hate it already!_

_They invaded my privacy! Miss Kline is rude! I hate this!_

_I hate Madam Pomfrey for making me come here and I hate Minerva for not stopping them from taking me away!_

_I'd rather be dead then be here!_

Tears rolled down her cheek and she bit her lip in anger.

The sound of footsteps coming into her room caught her attention and she quickly sat up. Sitting on the other bed in the room was a girl probably around the age of sixteen.

"Who are you?" The girl asked nervously.

Hermione bit her lip again, "I'm Hermione. Who are you?"

"Ariel. What are you here for?" Ariel asked in a quiet, shy voice.

Hermione lowered her gaze to the floor.

Ariel came over and sat on the edge of Hermione's bed, "I'll tell you why I am here and then maybe that will give you the courage to tell me why you're here. I'm here because I have an eating disorder."

Hermione glanced up at her and hugged the hippo tighter, "I-I hurt myself."

Offering her a kind smile, Ariel said, "They'll help you here. I've been here for about two weeks now. They're very kind."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Miss Kline isn't kind."

Ariel giggled, "No, no she is not. Did they give you the examination yet?"

Embarrassed, Hermione nodded her head.

"Well, during my examination I had a spout of accidental magic which threw her through the bathroom wall!"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the thought, "I wish I would have seen that!"

Ariel's smile faded, "Yeah it was absolutely hilarious until they tranquilized me."

Biting her lip, she said, "I'm sorry."

Ariel shrugged her shoulders, "It's no big deal." Looking at the clock on the wall, she stood, "Come on, we need to go to Group Therapy."

Hermione groaned, "That sounds like a nightmare!"

Smirking, she nodded in agreement, "It is but later we get a snack before bed!"

Hermione sighed and followed her out of the room.

_Merlin help me if I get excited over a stupid bedtime snack. Being stuck in this building must have really screwed with that girl's priorities!_

They entered a blue and white colored room with a long table in the middle. Children around her age surrounded the table. Some of them were coloring while others simply had their heads lying down.

Sitting beside Ariel, Hermione took in a nervous breath.

She could feel everyone's eyes on her and it made her uncomfortable.

A nurse entered the room with a clipboard and a stack of papers. As she handed out the papers she said, "Everyone this is Hermione please show her around later and be kind. If she is confused about something help her out."

"We eat our food in this room too," Ariel whispered to her as she looked at the paper she was just handed.

Hermione groaned as she looked at the chart on the paper.

"I want everyone to start filling out this chart when the time comes each day. This is called a Mood Chart. You will put down how you feel at certain times of the day. At the bottom is a place you can put any complaints or ideas."

Hermione held in her groan, _This looks stupid. _

"Alright everyone let's go around the table and introduce ourselves to Hermione. Also we still have to say our goals for the day. My name is Cindy and I am in charge of the Group Therapy sessions everyday. My goal for the day is to make Hermione feel very welcome," Cindy told her with a kind smile.

Next was a boy with black hair and scars all over his arms, "I'm Aaron. My goal for the day is to take care of my anger _appropriately_," he said this with an evil smirk.

Next was another boy but with blonde hair, "I'm Savoren but you can call me Ren. My goal for the day is to make it to every session so I can finally get my damned snack at night!" He threw Hermione a wink which caused her to blush.

"Savoren watch your language," Cindy reprimanded him lightly.

He rolled his eyes at her and returned to coloring.

Next was a girl with bright red hair.

Hermione _really_ wanted to ask if she was a Weasley.

"My name is Sapphire and my goal for the day is to try to stay positive."

Next was Ariel, "Well you already know me," she told her with a smile. "My goal for the day is to get to know my roommate better."

Everyone looked at her expectantly.

Hermione swallowed nervously and stared at the tabletop, "My name is Hermione."

"What's your goal for the day?" Cindy asked her gently.

Biting her lip, she shrugged, "I don't have one."

Cindy tapped her fingers on the table, "Well that's not good. How about you make your goal to feel more at ease here?"

Hermione slowly nodded her head.

Cindy walked away from the table and unlocked a cabinet. Pulling out a box and tubes of glitter, she returned and put the stuff on the table. "Alright everyone. Today we are going to make Mood Jars. Have any of you heard of them before?"

Everyone stayed silent.

After putting a charm on all the glass jars to become unbreakable, she handed everyone one jar. Sitting the different colors of glitter in the middle of the table she then took a pitcher, walked over to the sink and filled it up with luke warm water. Returning to the table she walked around and put water in everyone's jar.

"Now we need to add some glycerin," she passed the bottle of glycerin around the table and told each child when to stop squeezing.

When the bottle of glycerin returned to her, she pulled out a bottle of clear dish soap and handed it around the table.

"Alright everyone now put your lids on _tightly_ and then you can begin to shake. Keep shaking until the soap and glycerin dissolves in your water," Cindy told them as she too shook her jar.

Once everyone stopped shaking she continued, "Alright, now you can start putting in your sparkles. With every pinch of sparkles you put in think of something that makes you mad or upset."

Hermione grabbed the purple sparkles and put a pinch in, _That pinch of sparkles is for my unloving parents!_

She threw in another big pinch of purple sparkles into her jar, _That is for having my privacy invaded!_

Then she added more and more sparkles. She added sparkles for Minerva taking away her time-turner and for Minerva trying to trim her nails. She added silver sparkles for Madam Pomfrey making her come to this stupid hospital! She added more silver sparkles for having to deal with Miss Kline. Then last but not least she added a pinch of light blue sparkles for all the horrible urges she has to hurt herself.

Once everyone finished putting sparkles in their jars, Cindy flicked her wand making the lids on the jars stick tight so they could not re-open them. "Now, when you become upset you need to shake your jar really hard and watch the sparkles settle to the bottom of your jar. Once they are all settled and you are still feeling icky give your jar another shake."

Hermione shook her jar and watched as the silver, blue and purple sparkles drifted to the bottom.

Fascinated, she gave her jar another shake.

_Maybe this place isn't going to be too bad. . ._

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts!**

**~Severus Addicted**

**Mood Jar:**

Use a jar about the size of a large baby food jar or spice container.

Fill your jar 3/4 full with warm tap water.

Add glycerin until your water almost gets to the top of the jar but don't get too close.

Put four drops of liquid soap (clear works best!).

Make sure you put your lid on tight and shake until both the glycerin and soap dissolves in the water.

Remove the lid and add colorful sparkles (the smaller the sparkles the better!)

P.S: I did not create this wonderful idea!

P.P.S: I have two Mood Jars and they work wonderfully! Don't be afraid to try something new :)

**800-SUICIDE: 800-784-2433**

**Yellow Ribbon Project: 303-429-3530, 3531, 3532**

**Youth Crisis Line: 800-843-520**


	5. The Butterfly Project

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews!**

**~Severus Addicted**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Butterfly Project**

Hermione was sitting in the group room coloring with Ariel when Maria came in and said, "You have a visitor, Hermione."

Dropping her crayon, Hermione jumped to her feet and followed Maria to the front desk.

There standing in all of her glory was Minerva McGonagall.

Smiling, Hermione waited patiently as a nurse gave Minerva a visitors pass and she clipped it on her emerald dress.

Walking over to her, Minerva laid her hand on Hermione's shoulder and gave her a gentle smile, "How do you like it here?"

Hermione bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders, "It's alright."

Maria left them alone in a sitting room.

"Have you made any friends?"

Hermione slowly nodded her head, "My roommate is really kind."

Minerva smiled gratefully at the news, "I am glad you are getting along with her. How is the food?"

Hermione scrunched her nose, "I guess it's not too bad but I've had better."

Minerva chuckled then asked, "Have you had any Group Therapy sessions yet?"

This brought a smile to Hermione's face, "We had one earlier and I made a mood jar!"

Hermione then proceeded to explain to her what a mood jar is and how it is used.

After they were finished talking about the mood jar Minerva asked, "I found a coping skill I would like you to try."

Curious, Hermione asked, "What is it?"

Minerva pulled out a set of permanent markers and laid them on the coffee stand in the middle of the room, "Come here." Pulling her chair closer to the coffee table she waited for Hermione to do the same.

Once Hermione was seated closer to the coffee table, Minerva continued, "The coping skill is called the Butterfly Project. When you feel the urge to hurt yourself you take a permanent marker and draw a butterfly on your arm. Then, you can name your butterfly after someone who loves you and wants you to get better."

Smiling, Hermione grabbed a purple marker, "I really like that idea!"

Minerva smiled proudly, "So you are willing to try it?"

Hermione nodded her head in response.

Minerva gently took the purple marker from Hermione's hand and pulled Hermione's arm closer to her, "Someone who loves you and cares about you can also draw the butterfly on your arm. The butterflies that other people draw on you are especially special and you have to take very good care of them." With that said, Minerva pulled the cap off the purple marker and proceeded to draw a butterfly. Then, below the butterfly, she wrote 'Minerva.'

Tears rimmed Hermione's eyes as she stared at the beautiful butterfly, "Thanks."

Minerva nodded her head, "Now, there are rules for the Butterfly Project. You may not scrub the butterfly off. You have to let the butterfly fade naturally. Also, if you hurt yourself while a butterfly is on your arm then the butterfly dies."

Hermione stared at the purple butterfly with hope, "I won't kill the butterfly."

Minerva smiled, "I'm proud of you for giving this a chance, Hermione."

"Butterflies struggle and go through so much to become a butterfly but in the end all the struggle they go through is worth it. Someday, you're going to become a butterfly but you cannot give up before then. Your life is going to be worth it in the end."

Standing, Hermione threw her arms around Minerva's neck, "Thank you."

Pulling her an arm's length away, Minerva said, "You're welcome."

Changing the subject, Minerva asked, "At the moment I am having a second bedroom installed into my private quarters. Do you have a preference for the color of the walls?"

Hermione smiled in excitement, "I get to live with you?"

Minerva nodded her head, "Yes until you get tired of me," Minerva told her with a wink.

Laughing, Hermione shook her head, "I like the color purple."

Minerva nodded her head, "I can arrange that. Now, when you come home we need to discuss the house rules and what I expect of you, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan." Suddenly Hermione gave a pained look.

Concerned, Minerva asked, "What's wrong?"

"Sure I can stay with you during the school year but you have your own life during the summer. My parents don't want me to come home. A-am I going to be put in foster care?"

Minerva sighed, "How about we worry about that when it comes closer to time, okay? Let us see how it is with you living with me. If you hate the rules and the consequences of breaking rules, and you just do not want to stay with me then we will find another alternative. I do not want to see you be put into the system."

"What kind of consequences are you talking about?" Hermione asked nervously.

Minerva shook her head, "We will talk about that when you come home."

The rest of Minerva's visit went smoothly until it was time for her to leave.

Maria entered the sitting room and smiled at them kindly, "Alright, Professor, the visiting hours are coming to a close."

Hermione's heart dropped, _She's going to leave me here again._

Minerva stood from the seat and took off the visitor's pass.

Looking at the suddenly very sad pre-teen, Minerva's heart clenched, "I will be back tomorrow, sweetie."

A tear trickled down Hermione's cheek, "I don't want you to go."

Maria sighed, "She has to, dear. We have another Group Therapy session in five minutes."

Hermione shook her head, "Take me home with you! I don't want to be here."

"You have one more full day here and then I will come and bring you home," Minerva reminded her softly.

Hermione shuddered as tears rolled down her face, "Please take me with you!"

Minerva found it hard to keep her composure, she had to show Hermione how to be brave. "I will be back tomorrow and I will bring you a surprise. I need you to take a deep breath with me." Once Hermione took a deep breath, Minerva said, "Everything is going to be alright. I will see you tomorrow and then the next day I will bring you home. Just be brave, learn some coping skills, and try to relax."

Hermione found it hard to compose herself.

Minerva pulled her close to her and whispered in her ear, "I promise. Be brave little butterfly. Everything will work out." Then she dropped her arms and followed Maria back to the front desk to sign out.

Hermione took in a shuddering breath and slowly went to the group room.

Sitting down beside Ariel, she traced the purple butterfly.

"What's that, Hermione?" Ariel asked when she noticed the drawing.

"It's called the Butterfly Project." She then proceeded to tell the rest of the patients all about the project.

When Cindy entered the group room every patient had a colorful butterfly drawn on their arm.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review they are very much appreciated and they pretty much make my day :)**

**~Severus Addicted**

**800-SUICIDE: 800-784-2433**

**Yellow Ribbon Project: 303-429-3530, 3531, 3532**

**Youth Crisis Line: 800-843-520**


	6. Dangerous Blue Eyes

**A/N: Hey I am sorry for the long wait. This story is extremely hard for me to write and brings back many bad memories and feelings. My therapist told me to stop writing it because she noticed a downfall of my "good days." This is why I had stopped writing for a while. However, I feel like I can handle another chapter. She want's me to stop writing this story because she is afraid I cannot handle it: I love proving her wrong. I can write this story so long as you be patient with me.**

**Thanks, Severus Addicted.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Dangerous Blue Eyes**

Hermione sighed sadly and looked out the window with longing. The weather outside was lively with happy birds.

Savoren plopped down beside her. Looking out the window as well, he asked, "It's beautiful out there is it not?"

Hermione gave a quiet nod of her head.

"Almost as beautiful as you," Savoren whispered in her ear making goose bumps scatter over her body.

Glancing over at him, Hermione tried to hide her blush, "Thanks." She always felt awkward when someone complimented her and she never knew exactly what to say.

Smiling, Savoren scooted closer to her, "Do you miss your home?"

Hermione bit her lip and returned her sad gaze to the flying birds outside, "I don't have a home anymore."

Giving her an incredulous look, he said, "Everyone has a home, Hermione."

She couldn't stop the tear from falling as she shook her head, "My parents no longer want anything to do with me."

Anger flashed through his blue eyes at her words, "That's ridiculous. I'm really sorry to hear that!"

Closing her eyes to try to calm herself, Hermione counted her breaths.

Placing his hand on her knee, he whispered, "I want something to do with you."

Opening her eyes, she looked at him with cautiously, "Excuse me?"

Moving his hand slowly past her knee to her thigh, he said, "You're going to make someone _very_ happy someday. You're so gorgeous!"

Uneasiness settled in the pit of her stomach as he moved even closer to her. Staring at his hand on her thigh, she bit her lip.

Taking her silence as embarrassment, he chuckled and moved his hand higher up her thigh, "Do you want to make _me_ happy?"

Jumping to her feet as if his hand had burnt her, she practically ran to her bedroom.

Ariel stared at her curiously as she flopped on her bed. Moving over to her, she sat on the end of Hermione's bed and asked, "Are you okay, Hermione?"

Struggling to keep her tears at bay, Hermione nodded her head and managed to choke out, "I'm okay."

Looking at her in disbelief, Ariel rolled her eyes, "Don't lie to me. Do you need me to get a nurse?"

Hermione quickly shook her head, "No, don't get a nurse!"

"Then tell me what is wrong."

Hermione sniffled and slowly sat up. Staring at her hands, she whispered, "Does Savoren ever creep you out?"

Understanding flashed through Ariel's eyes as she nodded her head, "Many times. Why do you ask?"

Keeping her gaze firmly on her hands, she whispered, "He just made me feel awkward."

Ariel sighed, "He is really good at doing that. Just try to stay away from him, okay?"

Hermione nodded, "Alright."

A knock on the door had them both turn to see who was there.

Mr. Hains stepped in and gave Ariel a stern look, "Do not sit on her bed, Ariel."

Huffing, Ariel jumped off her bed and sat her on own.

"I was told to get you both for Group Therapy," Mr. Hains said before leaving the room to get the other patients.

Ariel rolled her eyes and mocked him, "Do not sit on her bed, Ariel!"

Hermione laughed and got off her bed.

Sitting beside Ariel at the table, Hermione played with her fingers.

Savoren sat down beside her and put his hand on her knee.

Stilling, Hermione turned to look at him with narrowed eyes, "Remove your hand if you would like to continue having it connected to your body."

This caught Ariel's attention, "Do as she said or I'll hex you into another life and tell the nurses!"

Removing his hand from her knee, he gave her a wink and whispered, "Someday you'll beg for me."

Hermione bit her lip and looked at Ariel for help.

"Why do you always do this to the new girls that come here?" Ariel asked with digust laced through every word.

Savoren gave her a cold glare, "I do not."

Cindy clapped her hands at the front of the table, "How was your free period?"

Everyone stayed silent.

Cindy continued smiling as if they all had answered her, "In Group Therapy today we will be discussing coping skills."

Everyone groaned.

"We talk about that almost everyday!" Sapphire whined.

Cindy shook her head, "Coping skills are very important."

Aaron huffed, "So is my sleep but you freaks wake me up early anyway!"

Hermione couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face.

Cindy ignored him and handed everyone a blank piece of parchment, "I want everyone to write every coping skill you use; even bad coping skills. Write them _all_ down."

Hermione bit her lip and looked around herself uncomfortably.

Everyone worked quietly as they quickly scribbled down skills.

Sighing, Hermione picked up her quill and dipped it in the ink.

On her paper she wrote: listen to music, deep breaths, counting to ten, exercise, self-harm, the Butterfly Project, and reading.

After everyone put their quills down, Cindy said, "Now I want you to share what you wrote. Aaron, how about you start?"

Grumbling nasty swear words under his breath, Aaron muttered, "I wrote screaming, punching, drinking, running, playing the drums, and watching movies."

Cindy nodded, "Can you tell me which ones are the negative coping skills?"

The look he gave her made Hermione shiver.

"Obviously the negative ones are drinking and punching," He grumbled under his breath.

Cindy nodded, "When you are of age drinking is okay in proper doses. You are sixteen, Aaron, how long have you been drinking?"

"It's none of your business but I started when I was fourteen."

Again, she nodded her head, "Why did you take your first sip?"

Aaron clenched his jaw and stayed silent.

Cindy sighed and sat down, "Why, Aaron?"

"Because I bloody felt like it!" He snarled with a menacing glare.

Cindy pushed, "Why did you feel like it?"

Aaron smashed his hands off the tabletop in anger causing Hermione to jump.

"You really want to know why?" Without waiting for an answer he said, "Because my father is an asshole who only cares about his whores and dope!"

"Instead of drinking when he causes you to become angry I want you to try relaxation techniques. Some techniques are picturing yourself relaxed, meditating, and breathing deeply. Do you think you can do that?" Cindy asked gently.

Aaron gave a shrug of his shoulders and mumbled, "I guess I could try."

Smiling, Cindy moved on to Savoren, "What did you write?"

Sighing as if he hated his life, he replied in a gruff voice, "Cutting, burning shit, exercising, and writing."

"Can you name which ones are the negative coping skills?" Cindy asked.

Savoren smirked, "Burning shit."

Cindy nodded, "And what else?"

"Cutting. . ." He mumbled as he stared at his hands in shame.

"Instead of burning _things_ you could put your hands in ice-cold water. As for the cutting you can cover yourself in Band-Aids where you want to cut. Or, you could use the Butterfly project that Hermione taught everyone. There is also a technique called Symbolic Cutting. Symbolic Cutting is where you trace your hand and wrist on a piece of parchment and then take a red marker and draw the "cuts" where you want to hurt yourself." Cindy threw Hermione a kind smile.

Turning to Sapphire, Cindy asked, "What did you write, dear?"

Sapphire twirled her red hair around her finger as she said, "I wrote drawing, coloring, watching nature, and hanging out with friends."

"Do you have any negative coping skills?" Cindy gave her a knowing look.

"Sometimes to make the voices shut up I burn myself," she answered awkwardly.

"Instead of burning yourself you can squeeze an ice-cube in your hand or bite on a hot pepper."

Hermione grimaced when Cindy's eyes landed on her.

"What did you write, Hermione?" Cindy asked gently.

Biting her lip, Hermione twirled her thumbs together as she stared at the parchment with her coping skills. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I wrote listening to music, taking deep breaths, counting to ten, exercising, self-harming, the Butterfly Project, and reading."

Before Cindy could ask, Hermione said, "The negative coping skill is cutting. . ."

Cindy smiled, "Good job, Hermione. Instead of cutting you could play the fifteen minute game or the 54321 game. The fifteen minute game is where you force yourself to not cut for fifteen minutes and when the time is up, give yourself another fifteen minutes. The 54321 game, in my opinion, is more fun. You name five things you can see in the room around you first. Then you name four things you can feel and then name three things you can hear. After that you name two things you can smell and then one thing that is good about yourself."

Turning to Ariel, Cindy asked, "And what did you write?"

"On my paper I wrote dancing, singing, cleaning, and throwing up," Ariel answered with a blush.

Cindy nodded, "Instead of throwing up when you feel bad about yourself I want you to try to write yourself a 'I love you because. . .' letter."

Smiling at everyone, Cindy stood from her seat, "You all did wonderful!"

A knock on the door caught Cindy's attention.

Maria entered and smiled softly at Hermione, "Dear, your Professor is here to see you."

Jumping from her seat, Hermione ran for the office.

Seeing Minerva standing with her visitor's pass clipped on her robe, Hermione felt the happiness swarm around her.

Pulling her into a hug, Minerva whispered, "Hello dear."

"Hi," Hermione whispered back, shyly.

Following Maria to the sitting room, Hermione asked, "I still get to leave tomorrow right?"

Minerva nodded, "If the doctor's believe you are alright to go. Have you even seen Dr. Hugo yet?"

Hermione slowly shook her head.

Maria turned to Minerva and said, "Dr. Hugo is actually coming to see them tonight at six."

Sitting on the couch beside Hermione, Minerva gave the young lady a smile, "Thank you, Maria."

Nodding, she left the room to give them privacy.

"How has your day been?" Minerva asked softly.

Hermione's heart fluttered, _She talks to me as if she truly cares._

"For breakfast we had chocolate chip pancakes!" Hermione surprised herself at how excited she was to not have to eat cereal!

Minerva chuckled, "Do you like pancakes?"

Hermione nodded, "I love them!"

"I will make sure to make you pancakes when you move in with me then."

Hermione's smile grew, "That would be fantastic!"

Smiling, Minerva asked, "What else did you do today?"

"We talked about the difference between negative coping skills and positive coping skills this morning and then in our last Group session we discussed our coping skills that we use and labeled which were negative and which were positive."

"Sounds like you have had a busy day," Minerva told her.

Hermione nodded and fell silent.

Minerva watched as Hermione's face went from happy to depressed in a matter of seconds.

"What's the matter, dear?"

Hermione bit her lip and stared at her hands, "C-can I tell you something?"

Minerva nodded, "Of course. Anything!"

Blushing, Hermione avoided making eye contact with her professor, "There is this boy here and today he. . . Today he made me feel a-awkward."

Minerva felt an aggressive protectiveness fall over her, "How did he do that?"

Taking a shuddering breath, Hermione whispered, "He just kept saying things to me and he. . ."

Sitting straighter, Minerva asked firmly, "He what, Hermione?"

Keeping her eyes firmly on her lap, Hermione answered her, "H-he told me that he wanted me to make him _happy._" Glancing up at Minerva, she prayed the woman understood what she was hinting at.

Minerva understood right away. Pushing her rising anger aside, Minerva asked, "Did he touch you?"

Hermione winced at her tone, "Just my thigh."

Eyes flashing deadly, Minerva said, "You said that as if it did not matter. Did his touch make you feel awkward?"

Hermione nodded.

"Then he was in the wrong. He should not have touched you. Did he try to. . ." Minerva closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Did he try to move further up your thigh?"

Hermione blushed a deep scarlet, "Yeah but I ran to my bedroom."

The look that was on Minerva's face made Hermione's heart-break.

_She's mad at me! She hates me and thinks I am a slut! I knew I shouldn't have told her!_

Tears flooded her eyes as she forced herself to stop looking at Minerva.

Noticing Hermione's tears, Minerva pulled her into a hug, "Tell me what you are thinking, dear."

Hermione bit her lip as she hid her face in Minerva's neck.

Rubbing her back gently, Minerva whispered in her ear, "Darling tell me what you are thinking."

Hiccuping, Hermione managed to say, "I made you mad. You think I'm a s-slut!"

Pulling her an arm's length away, Minerva forced Hermione to look her in the eye, "_You _did _not_ make me mad, Hermione. You are thirteen years old, dear, you are not even close to being a harlot!"

Shuddering, Hermione finally looked her in the eye, "Do you promise?"

Minerva nodded, "I also promise that he won't try that again, alright?"

Hermione blanched, "What are you going to do?

"I am going to tell Maria," Minerva told her gently.

Gulping, Hermione wanted to disappear.

Minerva patted her hand as she whispered, "I will be right back."

Then she disappeared, leaving Hermione to her horrible thoughts.

_Maria is going to think it's my fault. _

_Savoren is going to hate me and want revenge!_

_Minerva says she doesn't think I'm a slut but what if she lied? _

_I don't want to be here! I want to disappear! _

_I wish I was never born!_

The thought of blood immediately came to the forefront of her mind and Hermione panicked as her heart began to race.

Closing her eyes, Hermione tried to take a deep breath.

It didn't work. She still feels the urge to slice her arm up.

Looking around herself, she whispered, "I see a yellow plant, a couch, a coffee stand, a lamp, and a green rug."

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on everything around her, "I feel the chair against my back, the cold air from the fan against my face, my feet on the floor, and my chest rising and falling as I breathe."

Forcing her breath to be silent, she continued the 54321 game, "I hear the fan blowing, a fly flying around me, and Minerva speaking with Maria outside the door."

Breathing in deeply through her nose, she forced herself to focus, "I smell the flower and the smell of something that is old."

Biting her lip she thought very hard on the last step. After a few minutes she whispered, "One good thing about myself is that I am a hard worker."

She slowly opened her eyes only to see Maria and Minerva staring at her.

Maria smiled proudly at her, "Good job, Hermione! I heard you just learned that game. Did it work?"

Taking a deep breath, Hermione tried to focus on her thoughts.

She didn't want to cut.

Smiling, she nodded her head, "It worked!"

Minerva gave her a hug and whispered, "I am very proud of you!"

Then, becoming serious, Minerva said, "I told Maria about what happened."

Maria nodded her head, "I will make sure to let the other nurses know to not let him alone with you anymore, alright?

Hermione nodded, "Alright."

As Maria walked to the door to leave she said, "Professor you have five more minutes and then Hermione must come eat supper."

Minerva nodded, "Thank you." After the door closed behind her, Minerva said, "I want you to be very honest with Dr Hugo tonight."

"I will," Hermione agreed.

Minerva smiled, "Good. You will only continue to get better if you stay honest with those who want to help you."

Standing, she pulled Hermione to her feet, "Hang in there, dear. I will come tomorrow at twelve to pick you up."

Hermione followed her to the office and watched with sad eyes as Minerva handed in her visitor's pass.

Throwing her one last smile, Minerva left.

Mr. Hains came up beside her, "Come on dear, supper is waiting for you."

Loneliness settled in the pit of her heart as she stared at the closed-door where Minerva had just been standing.

Grabbing her arm, he gently gave a tug, "Come on, Hermione, she will be back tomorrow."

Sniffling, Hermione forced to tears to not fall as she followed him to the Group Room.

Sitting beside Ariel, Hermione sighed as she looked at the finger-food (they were not allowed eating utensils). At least tonight's meal did not look like a cardboard cut-out!

After she was done eating Miss Kline escorted her to Dr Hugo's office.

Hermione frowned as she realized Miss Kline would be sitting in on her appointment.

Sitting down on the comfy chair in front of the doctor's desk, Hermione bit her lip nervously.

When the doctor entered the room he gave her a huge smile that immediately made her feel as if she could tell him anything.

"Hello dear, how are you feeling today? You are Hermione, correct?" Dr. Hugo asked kindly.

Hermione couldn't help but smile back at him, "Yes, I'm Hermione."

Shaking her hand, he sat down in his seat, "What are you in the hospital for, dear?"

Hermione bit her lip, "I hurt myself."

"Do you still have the urges?" Dr. Hugo asked her gently.

No wonder Minerva made her promise to tell the doctor the truth today!

Hermione sighed, "Yes but I am positive that I can go home."

Dr. Hugo nodded his head, "I spoke to your professor. I like the plan you both have settled out."

Hermione smiled, hopeful.

Dr. Hugo continued, "I will let you go home tomorrow but if you have any problems I want you to feel comfortable with coming straight back."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "I will!"

Her mind was swirling with excited thoughts.

_I can't wait for tomorrow!_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review :)**

**The incident with Savoren and Hermione happened to me during my first stay in a mental hospital. However, my incident was a lot worse and ended with the guy being drugged and put under arrest.**

**~Severus Addicted**

**800-SUICIDE: 800-784-2433**

**Yellow Ribbon Project: 303-429-3530, 3531, 3532**

**Youth Crisis Line: 800-843-520**


End file.
